1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shielded wire terminating structure, and particularly, it relates to a structure for terminating an electromagnetically shielded wire having a conductive braid provided around a core wire with an intervenient insulator.
2. Description of Relevant Art
There has been disclosed in JITUKAIHEI (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No.) 2-97766 a shielded wire with solderless terminals shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Designated at reference character 1 is the shielded wire, and 7, 8 and 11 are the terminals. The shielded wire 1 has a pair of core wires 2, 3 as signal lines, a braid 4 as a set of braided shielding wires surrounding the core wires 2, 3 with an intervenient insulator, and an insulating cover 5 for covering the braid 4.
FIG. 2 shows the shielded wire 1 terminating at a connector 6. For the termination, the core wires 2, 3 have their terminal parts stripped and applied with the terminals 7, 8 at the ends, respectively. The braided shielding wires 4 have their terminal parts stripped to be exposed with a relatively short length and collected into a short bundle, which is connected at its free end to one end of an additional wire 9 by a pressed interconnection sleeve as a repeating terminal 10. The other end of the wire 9 has the terminal 11 applied thereto. Then, an exposed part of the wire bundle 4 is folded back on a remaining end of the cover 5, and a noise shielding tubular member 12 is applied thereon, covering lead-out parts of the core wires 2, 3, arranging ends of the terminals 7, 8 and 11 at a distance. Thereafter, the terminals 7, 8 and 11 are inserted into appropriate accommodation chambers 13 of the connector 6. Briefly, a shielded wire 1 is terminated by applying metallic terminals 7, 8 and 11 to terminal parts of core wires 2, 3 and braided wires 4 thereof, respectively, and the terminals 7, 8 and 11 are respectively inserted to be accommodated in a connector 6 for an extended connection of the wire terminal parts.
Such the termination is troublesome, as terminal parts of braided wires 4 are stripped to be exposed and collected in a bundle which is connected with a repeating terminal 10 pressed flat. The solderless terminal 11 is inadaptive for a direct application to the bundle of wires 4. The short bundle 4 is interconnected with the terminal 11 by the provision of an additional wire 9 of which both ends need to be terminated, resulting in an increased number of steps of termination work.